kerioke dayz
by Kpopophile
Summary: The Hsm Gang singing random songs. but maby yall will like it. CHAPTER UP. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS
1. Promise Ring

My Fav Songs Chapt. One

Promise Ring

Disclamer –I will call you when I own it

One day Troy was with Gabriella on a date. Then they went for a walk. "Gabbi," Troy started "Will you accept this as a token for my love," then troy pulled out a box and opened it up. "Please accept this promise ring!" Then Gabbi said "Yes Yes Yes," then he slipped it on her finger and she kissed him then said "I got to go tell Tay, Pay, and Kels. Bye"

At gabbi's house

" o my gawd gabbi whats the good news???" all three girls yelled while entering abbi's home." Tay come here" gabbi said "what about us???" said sharpay and kelsi. "wait a min!!come here tay" then taylor went over to gabbi and gabbi said something to her and they screamed.Then Taylor came over and pressed a buttion on the cd player

and sang.

Taylor – bold gabbi – regular pay and kels - underlined

**To the b – to the b – to the b – cuz I need**

**Everybody to the floor** (why?)

**Cuz this beat is sick **(yeah?)

**It's time to rock** (uh)

**That's what it is**

**Gabbi's her name**

**Love is the game**

**And the only way to play**

**Is with this promise ring**

Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's

Appreciated for all the things she does

With some sorta token of love

Cuz without it her young heart won't know **(heart won't know)**

And right then to my surprise

Pulled out a small velour box

Pink ribbon tied

I'm wondering what's inside

He opened it and then he replied

**He said I promise not to hurt you**

**I promise not to lie**

I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life

**I promise you forever**

**I promise you today He said**

**Would you wear my promise ring** **( I said yes)**

If ya break ya promise we breakin up

Got a couple things that I want

Walks in the park and sweet things

If I rock your promise ring

I could be pretty young thing

You could become my king

I gotta know you got me

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

How in the world could a girl say no

I knew it the moment he made my finger glow

It was good to know I'm who he chose

It was your heart he felt now it shows **(now it shows)**

U know when u see me floss

No way it's gon get lost

I'll never take this off

I'm older and they call me by your name

I'll wear it on a chain

Because I can hear you say

**He said I promise not to hurt you**

**I promise not to lie**

I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life

**I promise you forever**

**I promise you today He said**

**Would you wear my promise ring** **( I said yes)**

If ya break ya promise we breakin up

Got a couple things that I want

Walks in the park and sweet things

If I rock your promise ring

I could be pretty young thing

You could become my king

I gotta know you got me

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

**Everybody get up**

**And rock to this beat**

My name is Gabbi

**And y'all know me**

**All my girls with me**

**All the boys like me**

**Come correctly**

**You can promise me**

**And u just **(and u )** might be my boo**, my boo

**Pro-mise that you'll ne-ver let me go and boy I'll**

**Boy I'll wear your promise ring**

All you have to do **is say the word and boy I'll**

**Boy I'll wear your promise ring**

Just let me know

What I gotta do

Just let me know

You ain't goin nowhere

I ain't goin nowhere

I'll be on for sho but you gotta know that

**He said I promise not to hurt you**

**I promise not to lie**

I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life

**I promise you forever**

**I promise you today He said**

**Would you wear my promise ring** **( I said yes)**

If ya break ya promise we breakin up

Got a couple things that I want

Walks in the park and sweet things

If I rock your promise ring

I could be pretty young thing

You could become my king

I gotta know you got me

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring

Yes, I'll rock your promise

Yes, I'll rock your promise ring


	2. dreamgirls part 1

Dreamgirls

Disclaimer I will ask my magic 8 ball." Oops try again" it failed me.

One day the gang was watching dreamgirls. When it was done Sharpay shouted "kerioke!!!" Every boy groaned, the girls agred.it was unanimous they were goanna sing.

"Whose first?" asked Taylor? "Me, duh" shouted Sharpay. She started singing.

**I never met a man - quite like you.**

**Doin' all he can, makin' my dreams come true.**

**You're strong & you're smart, you've taken my heart & I give you the rest of me too.**

**Your the perfect man for me, I love you, I do.**

**MMM, I love 'ya. **

**I never ever felt - quite like this.**

**Good about myself from our very first kiss.**

**I'm here when you call, you've got it all and confidence like I never knew.**

**Your the perfect man for me, I love you I do.**

**You've got the charm; you simply disarm me every time.**

**As long as you drive, I'm along for the ride. Your way. **

**You said it before; there won't be a door that's closed to us.**

**I'm putting all my trust in you - Cause you, you'll always be true.**

**I never could've known this would be, ohhh. This could be. You & you alone (yeaaaah)**

**All for me. **

**I know you're the best, you passed every test.**

**It's almost too good to be true,**

**You're the perfect man for me, I love you, I do.**

**You're the perfect man for me, I love you, I do, do.**

**Then Gabriella got up. "Let me show ya how its done shar" then she started**

**Look at me**

**Look at me**

**I am Changing **

**Trying every way I can**

**I am changing**

**I'll be better than I am**

**I'm trying**

**To find a way**

**To understand**

**But I need you **

**I need you**

**I need a hand**

**I am changing**

**Seeing everything so clear**

**I am changing**

**I'm gonna start right now right here**

**I'm hoping**

**To work it out and I know that I can**

**But I need you**

**I need a hand**

**All of my life**

**I been a fool**

**Who said I could do it all alone**

**How many good friends have I already lost?**

**How many dark nights have I known?**

**Walking down that long road**

**There was nothing I could find**

**All these years of darkness**

**Can make a person blind**

**But now I can see**

**I am changing**

**Trying every way I can**

**I am changing**

**Ill be better than I Am**

**But I need a friend**

**To help me start**

**All over again**

**That will be just fine**

**I know its gonna work out this time**

**Cause this time I am**

**This time I am**

**I am Changing**

**Ill get my life together now**

**I am changing**

**Yes, I know how**

**Im gonna start again**

**Im gonna leave my past behind**

**Ill change my life**

**Ill make a vow**

**And nothings gonna stop**

**Me**

** Now**

**Taylor got up "come here zeke, Chad, shar and kels." hey all wispere oked them went on. **

**T-bold z-regular chad, shar, kels - underlined**

**What about what I need?**

(Curtis says it's the best thing for the group)

**What about what's best for me?**

(He feels the Dreams can cross over)

**What about how I feel?**

(But when we're famous, I'll write great things for ya. Effie, do it for me)

**What about me? What about me?**

It's more than you. It is more than me.

No matter what we are, we are a family.

This dream is for all of us,

This one can be real.

And you can't stop us now,

Because of how ya feel.

It's more than you. It is more than me.

Whatever dreams we have, they're for the family.

We're not alone anymore, now there are others there.

And that dream's big enough

For all of us to share.

So don't think you're going,

You're not going anywhere.

You're staying and taking your share.

And if you get afraid again, I'll be there.

We are a family, like a giant tree.

Branching out toward the sky.

We are a family; we are so much more,

Than just you and I.

We are a family like a giant tree

**C.C.:**

Growing stronger, growing wiser

We are growing free

We need you

We are a family.

They all got up hugged and started laughing.

"So whose next?" said Taylor

Everyone looked at troy


	3. dream girls part 2

22/10/2007 19:35:00

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. I WAS BANNED FROM THE MAC A.K.A THE COMPUTER WITH MICROSOFT WORD. BUT IM HERE NOW DON'T WORRY."FOR A WHILE AT LEAST"

"What? Don't look at me. Can I sing another day?" I asked. "Oh hell no troy you got out the other times. Well not today." Yelled sharpay "gabi.gabz help me!!!"I said "no troy sharpay's right" Gabriella said while on the inside she just wanted to cave in.she looked right at me so I saw this as an opportunity, I gave her the famous blton puppy pout.i knew it worked the other times.Just as I was starting to get to her "Look away Gabriella this is what happens every time"yelled taylor while slapping her hand over gabriella's eyes. Damn I was so close. " Do it Bolton o we Will play truth and dare and 1) spill all your secrets to her from before she came" "no no" I yelled "or I mean we will also give you AND Gabriella dares that you will not and may I repeat WILL NOT LIKE"she yelled "troy just do it. I don't care bout your past . it's the dares I don't want to do!!!" gabz yelled at me."Ok ok ill do it.Happy Now???"I said._but what do I sing _I thougt."troy"chad whispered to me" sing when I first saw you" "ok"

here goes nothing.

When I first saw you

I said "O My"

That's my dream, that's my dream

O, I need a dream when it all seemed to go bad

Then I find you

And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had

When I first saw you

I said "O My"

That's my dream, that's my dream

I needed a dream to make me strong

You were the only reason I had to go on

You were my dream

All of the things that I've never knew

You were my dream

Who could believe they would ever come true

And who would believe

The world would believe

In my dreams too

Before you appeared

My life was only a game

And day in

And day out

Were the same Oh

The dreams

Coming true

Like a star

See It shine

A dream

That is yours

That is mine

You were my dream

Now I've got dreams of my own

All the things I could never be

Dreams you've never known

You won't take my dream from me

When I first saw you Oh

I said "O My"

That's my dream

"woooah, yea finnaly.go troy" everyone yelled."thank you thank you.but I am NEVER singing alone again!!!" "Fine, well girls time to end on "sharpay yelled

Sharpay:

Every man has his own special dream, and your dreams' just about to come true.

Life's not as bad as it may seem if you

open your eyes to what's in front of you.

girls: We're your dreamgirls

Gabriella:Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!

girls:We're your dreamgirls

Taylor:Boys, we'll always care

girls:We're your dreamgirls, dreamgirls will never leave you.

Kelsi:No,no and all you've got to do is dream, baby...

girls-We'll be there. Dreams!

sharpay-Dreamgirls will help you through the night!

girls-Dreams

gabz-Dreamgirls will make you feel all right.

taylor-Dreamgirls keep you dreaming your whole life through.

kelsi-Yes dreamgirls can make your dreams come true.

girls-Dreams

sharpay-Dreamgirls will help you to surivive.

girls-Dreams

gabriella-Dreamgirls keep your fantasies alive!

Taylor-Dreamgirls always love you and they'll be true!

kelsi-Yes, dreamgirls can only belong to you.

sharpay-I'm not the dream that you've had before,

I'm the dream that'll give you more and more.

girls: We're your dreamgirls

Gabriella:Boys we'll make ya happy...yeah!

girls:We're your dreamgirls

Taylor:Boys, we'll always care

girls:We're your dreamgirls, dreamgirls will never leave you.

Kelsi:No,no and all you've got to do is dream, baby...

girls-We'll be there. Dreams!

sharpay-Dreamgirls will help you through the night!

girls-Dreams

"yeaaaah." Screamed the boys

"wwwwwwwwwoah"

what are we doing next week?"asked the girls

"its our choice right" I said

"yep!!!"gabz said

"ok we will tell you on Wednesday" I said.

If I can get on ill tell yalz on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: o yea I forgot to say. I knew Walt Disney and he gave me the rights to his componey. Yea that makes me. ………But wait Im not an old hag

And sorry for errors. I am not suppost to b in here


	4. Say it's alright

Luv me xoxo GossipGal – PLEASE REVIEW

Do not own I Dream – "Say it's Alright" or High School musical if I did I would trade it all for the JoBros anyway. :P

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!$&(&$#!#$&(&$#

One-Day Troy was at home practicing basketball practice all alone and his dad was wearing him out to peaces. Then troy went home and after his shower and dinner his dad made him practice again saying " Come on Troy you can do it just a little bit more" That little bit more took 3 hours.

They continued this pattern every day and Troy was getting madder by the minute. Then one day Gabriella and the gang approached him. Gabriella started speaking "So Troy the next musical is coming up and ummmmmm- "She wants to know if you have time to practice it" Sharpay said interrupting Gabriella.

_I would like to but I don't know if I have the time _thought Troy and truly that is what he wanted to say but all that came out was "Yes anything for you" "yay, group hug" Everyone attacked Troy.

$&&&()&$#! #$&)($#

_A 5 missed basketball practices, 7 missed practices acting, two extra hours added to home practice for b-ball and a wacko Sharpay stalking his every move to make sure he is practicing later_

Troy is in the auditorium singing to himself

Say it's all right, come on.

Life has never been logical,

You can feel like a criminal.

Doing things that are natural.

Tell me do you understand?

Everybody's got ups and downs, yeah

Your whole world just turns around.

You need somebody to trust in you, when tomorrow comes.

Livin' each day as if it's the last,

Is what I should do but I know,

The day has just passed.

Chorus:

Is it all wrong? Is it alright?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

Is it all wrong, is it all right?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

There are so many points of view

Look at me and look at you.

I'm not trying to disapprove what you're saying to me.

Just forgot what I'm fighting for.

Who remembered to keep the score.

Now I guess I can't afford, to buy a second hand dream.

_Troy was so wrapped up in the song he did not notice Gabriella come in one by one followed by the gang_

Livin' each day as if it's the last,

Is what I should do but I know,

The day has just passed.

Is it all-wrong? Is it alright?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

Is it all wrong, is it all right?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

_Then Coach Bolton came in and Troy didn't know_

Livin' each day as if it's the last,

Is what I should do but I know,

The day has just passed.

Is it all wrong? Is it alright?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

Is it all wrong, is it all right?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

Is it all wrong? Is it alright?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

Is it all wrong, is it all right?

Is it all black or is it all white?

Should I turn left or should I turn right?

Say it's alright...

_Troy was done and then he looked out because he thought he heard a faint roar of applause._ It was his dad and his friends then they all ran to Troy apologizing on how they have been over working him and asking why he didn't ask to stop or slow down." I wanted to please you all but that is not possible and – " It is the thought that counts troy," said Gabriella Then they had a passionate kiss. The gang said "EWWWWWW" and Troy's ad said "That is not something a father should see" Then they stopped and remembered where they were and they went red while everyone else was laughing. Then after a min. they All was laughing.

_TTTTTTTHHHHEEE EEEEENNNNDDDD (of this one not the story. Lol. )_

_REVIEWWWWWW REVIEWWWW SHOW YOUR FRIENDS TOO_


End file.
